


mulberry tree / soonhoon

by yangyanqs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, M/M, Pyramus and Thisbe, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanqs/pseuds/yangyanqs
Summary: [ soonyoung was the most handsome man to have ever set his foot on the east, and jihoon was the fairest man known on the west. ]orbasically a pyramus and thisbe retelling, but it's soonhoon.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 25





	mulberry tree / soonhoon

**Author's Note:**

> → hi! its been a long time since i last posted here so yeah! this oneshot would be based from ovid's pyramus and thisbe, basically a retelling. :)

the sun was as bright as apollo's golden rays, but the tension between two families are as dark as hades' realm. though houses of theirs are joint together, their feuds never stopped. 

**"jihoon, can you hear me?"** a soft voice called at the other side. the throaty voice sounded so dreamy, almost like a dream. the man could've just opened his eyes at the very moment he spoke, but that didn't let the other shun him.

**"soonyoung?"** the honey lacing in the new voice made  _ soonyoung _ 's spirits lift up high. soonyoung was awakened.

**"o, it is you, my lovely jihoon."** soonyoung smiled genuinely, hearing his lover speak, letting the sturdy wall touch his snow white cheeks.  **"the night was as fearful as it always used to be, but i'm glad to have woken up at the beautiful morning."**

soft giggles erupted from the other side that made the fair jihoon cover his lips with his delicate hands.  **"the morning is as beautiful as ever because i get to hear your voice."**

soonyoung's face flushed beet red, his rosy lips forming a convex. he is smiling at the voice of his lover passing through the chink on the sturdy wall. their love for each other is as sturdy as this wall, as strong, as rock-solid, and as firm as the wall. however, it is what separates them to be together. the two star-crossed lovers communicate through the tiny hole on the wall, and it was like that for  _ years _ , enough to make their love for each other prosper and grow even deeper.

soft whispers are exchanged on the daily through that tiny error. these two young lovers always find their way to each other because of it, and today happens to be one of those episodes where they prove that nothing could stop love from thriving.

**"just now, two beautiful hummingbirds flew together."** jihoon's soft eyes were glued on top of the place he is in, watching the two innocent birds rest side by side. 

**"** **_together_ ** **?"** his lover repeated, looking up and seeing the same birds his lover had just mentioned. 

**"a beautiful sight, isn't it?"** jihoon replied, smiling at the vision of those creatures when his eyes suddenly let out beads of tears. jihoon sniffed silently, rubbing his damp cheeks with his tender hands but not as silent to the point his lover can't hear. 

soonyoung heard the whimpers of his other half that made him worry too much. he worries a lot because they can only hear each other, but they can't see each other as fate decided to put a sturdy wall in between their love. 

**"what is it that made you cry so suddenly?"**

**"why can't we be together like those birds, soonyoung?"** jihoon's whimpers are no longer silent and he let his tears flow down his cheeks without any hesitation. his heart hurt to see those birds together.  **"they are so free that i envy them. can't the gods hear our wishes and just be granted that we could see each other freely? can't we be together that we had to suffer only hearing our voices behind this wall on a daily? my heart aches too much i don't know if i'll be able to continue living, my soonyoung."**

hearing his lover's thoughts spoken into words out loud, soonyoung felt his pure insides broke to shards like a god-crafted urn shatter into pieces. the two of them always have this strong will to be able to see each other at last. their tiny wish of lusting for a kiss can't even be granted by the gods, and it frustrates them. these two lovers are always used to hear and communicate through the small crack, but it is hitting their desperation on its maximum. 

**"you're right, i can't stand to be here any longer without seeing and being able to touch you."** soonyoung realized, his hand moving to caress the wall beside him, pretending that its his lover who he does that to.  **"i want to see you until you'll be the last thing i'll be able to see, i want to touch you until you'll be the last thing i'll he able to hold, i want to hear you until you'll be the last thing i'll be able to hear, and i want to love you until fate decides to cut my thread.**

**"let us run away and be free together, my dearest jihoon. let us run away to the unknown where only the two of us will know, where the two of us could love and do whatever we want without being told."**

such a pleasing offer was made by his lover, and jihoon could not resist! his tears stopped flowing and his plump lips once again formed a soft smile, wanting the idea of running away to be done together with the man he loved truly. his soft hands touched the wall, pretending like its the wall who's soonyoung. 

**"i want to run away with you, my soonyoung. i would gladly run away with you."** jihoon's eagerness caused him to imagine things, on what would happen if they did.  **"take me with you."**

the two lovers then agreed to meet up at the tomb of ninus, right underneath the beautiful fruit of the white mulberry tree lying next to the cold spring. mutually agreeing to meet once the night falls, their fearful nights would finally turn out to be a pleasant one, and something that should not be feared of. 

the moon dimly lit up the sky; the night has fallen. with his skillful aura, jihoon made his way out of their house in secrecy, having a soft white veil protect his identity from someone who might know him. jihoon made his way to the tomb and sat underneath the mulberry tree, but still, his lover is nowhere to be seen. jihoon held onto the drapery to soothe himself from the cold wind until his eyes saw a silhouette of a lioness, prey-hunting. the lioness has made its kill, and the moon's reflection showed her jaws dripping with blood and eyes open that is ready to look for the next prey. 

out of fear, jihoon stood and ran to hide inside the cave nearby, but his veil flew and was left behind in front the mulberry tree. the lioness caught the movement and run to the white veil, tearing and clawing it apart, mistaking it for food. the beast senses that it was nothing there, so it carried on hunting and was eventually gone. 

not too long after, soonyoung made his way to the tomb, his breaths hitched from panting too hard. the mighty young lad ran his way to meet his lover, only to see the white veil clawed into shreds and is now stained by blood. soonyoung's entire body weakened when he saw prints of the lioness, and the conclusion made him even weaker. the sobs of the lad echoed as he held onto the bloody cloak of his lover. soonyoung was known to be exceptional and he never doubted that he know it all. his lover, jihoon, was dead. 

**"it is i who killed you,"** soonyoung wailed as he look at the bloody cloth,  **"how could i let my love, a bright lad, go further to our meeting spot all alone, knowing that it is a place of many unknown dangers? i must pay for what happened, and you should drink my blood, too. i hope you forgive my carelessness, and i pray to the fates that i should still be with you at the elysium."**

soonyoung took his dagger out and pierced his heart without any second thoughts, his blood spurting on the white mulberry and the roots of the tree. his cold body had fallen dead, lying beside the veil of his lover.

not letting his fear get into his head, jihoon stepped out the cave to go back to the place where he and soonyoung should meet. he is terrified by the lioness, but it is more terrifying for him if he failed his lover. jihoon immediately made his way back to the tomb, only to see the lifeless body of his lover, soonyoung, drowning in blood with his eyes struggling to close.

**"soonyoung!"** jihoon called out as he made his way to the now undistinguishable mulberry tree that is once pale white, but now is dripping with crimson blood. his knees collapsed beside the body of his other half, his tiny arms hugging the body of the great soonyoung.

**"soonyoung, it is i, your dearest jihoon."** jihoon shook him awake and leaned forward to kiss his cold lips as his was wobbling as he let out his tears. he pulled himself back and saw soonyoung's eyes open at the sound of his name before closing them again that ended his life. 

jihoon cried out loud as he hold the body of his dead lover in his arms, asking for mercy up the olympus. his eyes once again landed on the dead body of the other and there he saw a bloody dagger and his shredded veil; the conclusion was inevitable. 

**"your own hands killed you,"** jihoon sobbed as he picked his lover's dagger, covering his hand with blood now,  **"and your love for me, too. only death has the power to separate and tear us apart, and it shall not have that power now."**

at that, jihoon plunged the dagger at his own chest, killing him, too. blood exits his lips, and his body fall beside the lifeless soonyoung. the mulberry were now covered into an even darker color, and there the blood drips on the two lovers, on whom death can't even separate. 

the gods up above had seen and pitied the two, and so is their parents who always had unending arguments with each other. they decided to place the ashes of the two in a beautiful urn, and the dark, rich color of the mulberry signifies the deep love of the two mortals with who even death cannot do part.


End file.
